Kratos
Character Synopsis Kratos is the protagonist of the God of War series. Born in Sparta, Kratos was a respected soldier and General, up until he lost his wife and daughter when he killed them, albeit by accident, under Ares' command, earning him the nickname The Ghost of Sparta, after which he renounced his service to the war god, eventually killing him and later on ascending to Godhood before exacting revenge against his father, the Olympians and the Titans who betrayed him. Character Statistics Tiering: 7-B '| '''7-B '''normally. '''7-A '''with Gauntlet of Zeus | '''7-B '''normally. '''3-A '''via Pandora's Box | '''3-A '| '3-A '| '3-A '| '3-A ' '''Verse: God of War Name: Kratos Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Ghost of Sparta, Godslayer, God of War, Former General Special Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, agility and durability, Magic, Weapon Mastery, Time Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Duplication, Life-Force Absorption (Via contact), Beserker Mode (After seeing Deimos's death, Kratos granted himself infinitely lasting magic and killed Thanatos), Resistance to Time Stop (Overpowered the abilities of the Amulet of Uroborus when against Castor & Pollux), Soul Manipulation (Killed the souls on Elysium), Power Nullification (Can nullify illusions with the Eye of Truth), Teleportation with the Oath Stone of Orkos (His clones can teleport directly in front of the enemy), Homing Attacks (Soul of Hades can vaporize enemies too, and this same power can be utilized with the Army of Hades), Healing with Orkos's Cloak, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Resisted Persephone trying to persuade him into letting the gods die. Should be able to resist the power of the Lethe River, which can erase a person's memory from existence), Petrification, Resistance to Power Nullification, Matter Manipulation (Atomic; Poseidon's Rage can atomize hundreds of foes, and Zeus' Fury does the same, albeit to a lesser degree), Resistance to Petrification (Via Rage of the Gods. Activating the Rage of the Titans also immediately breaks Kratos out of petrification), Air Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Resistance to Fate Manipulation (The Sisters of Fate, who determine the destinies of the Gods and Titans, were unable to use their powers to actually force Kratos to lose, resulting in Kratos killing them instead), Time Travel (Traveled roughly 4,000 years back to the Great War and subsequently teleported all Titans to the future), Explosion Manipulation with the Spear of Destiny, Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Intangibility Nullification (With the Head of Helios), Telekinesis, Telepathy, Hammerspace, Enhanced Senses (Can sense beings thousands of miles away), Size Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Immortality (Types 1 and 4; can no longer die, and no matter what he does, he will walk the Earth forever), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Flight, Astral Projection, Earr, Resistance to Death Inducement (Resisted the effects of the River Styx, which can slay any being who drinks from it), Resistance to Fear Inducement (Easily resisted the effects of Fear Zeus), Resurrection (Resurrection; as long as aspects of his mind, such as his soul and body, still exist, Hope will bring him back to life. Therefore, this is effective even against high-level Matter Manipulation hax or the likes), and Weather Manipulation (Via the Blade of Olympus) Destructive Ability: City Level '(Capable of slaying The Furies, Who can create pocket dimensions consisting of a storm and a sea. Should be on par with Poseidon's warriors, who wields weapons that are infused with the power of a Mediterranean Storm) | '''City Level '(Grew significantly stronger than his previous self). 'Mountain Level '''via Gauntlet of Zeus (Based on lore, Zeus used this item to gain up all the titans, as such it’s comparable to weaker titans such as Thera, who caused the Theran Eruption, Which had an energy output of 600 Megatons of TNT) | '''City Level '(Through repeated battles and gaining more power, Kratos has surpassed his previous levels of strength). 'Universe Level '''via Pandora’s Box (Gave Kratos enough power to slay Ares, who created a dimension that contains an entire night sky and persumbly a spiral galaxy) | '''Universe Level '(Killed Thanatos, who is likely superior to Ares given his status among the pantheon. Has the powers of both War and death after having slayed Ares and Thanatos) | 'Universe Level '(Kratos has grown so much in power, Atlas complimented him for it. In addition, he pushed Atlas fingers back with pure strength, the same fingers that hold the universe. Killed Poseidon, Helios and Hades, who are high ranking gods among the Greek pantheon. Through the Blade of Olympus, Kratos could take on Zeus) | 'Universe Level '(Equal to Zeus. Overpowered Chronos, who’s only weaker than Atlas and only slightly) | 'Universe Level '(Awoken The Power of Hope, which granted him the power to casually defeat fear Zeus. Was able to beat Zeus so badly, he had to revert beck to see, thus losing the fear boost) '''Speed: Transonic+ with Supersonic+ reactions and combat speed | Hypersonic+ reactions (Double digits Mach range, reacted to a point blank explosion from Persephone) | Massively FTL+ (Able to evenly match and overpower Ares, who‘s faster than Helios, Who can traverse the night sky) | Massively FTL+ ''' | '''Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ (Reacted to and caught Hermes, who dodged the Head of Helios). Higher with the Boots of Hermes | Massively FTL+, likely higher Lifting Ability: Class K | Class K | At least Class K normally. Unknown with Pandora's Box | Stellar | Stellar | Stellar | Stellar Striking Ability: City Class '''| '''City Class. Mountain Class '''through The Gauntlet of Zeus | '''City Class. Universal 'with Pandora’s Box | '''Universal '| Universal |''' Universal '|'Universal Durability: City Level '''(Withstood attacks from the Furies) | At least '''City level, likely higher normally. Mountain Level with Sun Shield (Can deflect blasts from Persephone, who damaged the Pillar of the World with her death explosion) | City level '''normally. '''Universe Level with Pandora's Box (Tanked many attacks from Ares. Tanked Ares' Death Explosion) | Universe Level (Tanked a volcanic eruption that destroyed the island of Atlantis, also battled and killed Thanatos) | Universe Level (Endured hits from Poseidon) | Universe Level (Equal to Zeus) | Universe Level Stamina: Massively Superhuman Range: Extended melee range to several dozen meters, possibly several hundred meters with magic | A few hundred meters melee range by sheer virtue of size, likely several kilometers with god powers Intelligence: '''High '''Weaknesses: Kratos has immense anger management problems, making him prone to reckless and needlessly violent behavior, and impeding normal judgment. Versions: Ascension | Chains of Olympus | GoW1 | God of War Kratos | GoW2 | GoW3 | With the Power of Hope Other Attributes List of Equipment: |-|Blades of Chaos= Blades of Chaos: Powerful weapons given to Kratos by Ares after he pledged his allegiance to him. They were a pair of large curved blades that were attached to Kratos' arms via chains, which served as both weapons and marks of his servitude to the God of War. He could swing them about to strike enemies and pks. Kratos lost them after Ares ripped them from his arms during a hallucination of Lysandra and Calliope and their deaths. |-|Blades of Aremis= Blade of Artemis: A large, cumbersome blade given to Kratos by Artemis. It was quite slow, but also did more damage to enemies than the Blades of Chaos. |-|Blades of Athena= Blades of Athena: Given to Kratos by Athena at the end of God of War. Replaced the Blades of Chaos, which Ares took from Kratos in their final battle. |-|Barbariam Hammer= Barbarian Hammer: A slow, but powerful melee weapon originally wielded by the Barbarian King, Alrik. Kratos could deliver powerful slams and smashes, and also summoned legions of souls. |-|Spear of Destiny= Spear of Destiny: The spear was a magical weapon with Purple crystals that were infused in its ends, which could be used to pierce enemies and even created more explosive crystals. It also had the ability to extend and retract itself for greater range attacks. |-| Blade of Olympus= ' Blade of Olympus:' A weapon that possesses incredible Godly Powers, which allowed those who wielded it to kill Deities or those who were infused with Godly Might, as Kratos used it to slay the Colossus of Rhodes, Athena, Perses, Cronos, Zeus, and Gaia. The Blade could also release blasts of energy that were powerful enough to destroy armies in one swing. |-|Blades of Exile= Blades of Exile: A weapon similar to the Blades of Chaos and the Blades of Athena from the previous games. After the Blades of Athena became dulled when Kratos fell into the River Styx, Athena gave them to Kratos in order to regain his trust. Their magic power called forth the spears and shields of Kratos' exiled Spartan brothers, that protected him and damaged his foes. |-|Claws of Hades= Claws of Hades: Kratos used those chains after he took them from Hades. The Claws allowed Kratos to summon the souls of the Undead. The Claws could be also controlled with the user's mind, where the claws spun around Kratos, without him moving his arms. |-|Nemean Cestus= Nemean Cestus: A weapon given to Kratos by Hephaestus after Kratos gave him the Omphalos Stone. They were a pair of triple blades that were chained together. Hephestus gave it the power to project electricity. The magic power that came along with it was similar to Cronos' Rage. |-|Amulet of Uroborus= Amulet of Uroborus: A golden amulet that was built around a blue-green gem that could manipulate time in a variety of ways. By manipulating time and space, the Amulet of Uroborus was capable of rebuilding enormous structures, such as the Statue of Apollo and large sections of the Hecatonchires. When activated, the area near was glowed Green. When it was used to rebuild something that was previously broken |-|Oath Stone of Orkos= Oath Stone of Orkos: A large orange stone had the power to create a clone of the wielder who was seemingly made entirely of a black and slime-like energy with orange markings. When Orkos used it, the orange markings were in the pattern of his many scars/former Oath Stone points; when Kratos used it, the markings imitated his red tattoos. |-|Eyes of Truth= Eyes of Truth: The eyes were hidden in a bust of Aletheia, that was located in the Lantern of the monumental Statue of Apollo, that was built in the island of Delos by the Engineer, Archimedes, and, long after, were used by Kratos in order to solve puzzles inside the lantern and broke free from the illusions that the Furies released upon him. |-|Poseidon's Trident= Poseidon's Trident: A trident that is a symbol of Poseidon. . With it, Kratos could dive underwater, swim, and breathe infinitely. Kratos also could use it to create thunderstorms and strong tidal waves. |-|Medusa's Head= Medusa's Head After he killed Medusa for Aphrodite, Kratos kept Medusa's Head and used its Gorgon powers to turn his enemies into stone. Although that power didn't work on other Gorgons, all other enemies were turned into stone. Larger enemies took longer to turn into stone than smaller ones. |-|Army of Hades= Army of Hades: A power given by Hades. It allowed Kratos to summon the Souls of Hades, and made them attack his enemies. |-|Amulet of the Fates= Amulet of the Fates: When used, it causes everything around the user to greatly slow down and take on a green hue, while the user continues to move at normal speed. The amulet, however, could only be activated when it was close enough to a Fates Statue. |-|Golden Fleece= Golden Fleece :'''With the Golden Fleece, Kratos could block and counter enemy attacks, as well as absorb enemy projectiles and throw them back at his attackers. If a Gorgon used its stone stare and Kratos successfully deflected it, every enemy on screen turned to stone, including the one who cast the attack. |-|Icarus' Wings= '''Icarus' Wings: With the wings, Kratos could "glide" small distances through the air, which allowed him to travel across much greater distances than just jumping and launching a limited array of attacks. Opening Air Vents or shafts allowed Kratos to fly higher and farther. |-|Nemesis Whip= Nemesis Whip: A weapon given to Kratos by Hephaestus after Kratos gave him the Omphalos Stone. They were a pair of triple blades that were chained together. Hephestus gave it the power to project electricity. |-|Bow of Apollo= Bow of Apollo: He obtained it after he killed Peirithous, the Mortal lover of Persephone, who was imprisoned in the Underworld by Hades and condemned to spend all eternity trapped within a cage of brambles. That item was similar to Typhon's Bane, except that it used the elemental power of fire instead of wind. |-|Head of Helios= Head of Helios:'When the Head of Helios shined on enemies, it temporarily blinded them and did slight damage. Kratos could also charge the Head in order to release a powerful burst of light that stunned and damaged all enemies in the vicinity. That blast also illuminated the enemies themselves, which eliminated the need to use the Head itself until all affected foes were defeated. |-|Boots of Hermes= '''Boots of Hermes:'Those greaves allowed Kratos to move at great speed, ramming through enemies and throwing them aside, and the ability to run along the sides of walls. Those walls were always marked with shining and golden bootprints. When not in use, the wings on the side coiled themselves around the Boots. '''Extra Info: * Despite the amount of powers and abilities shown on here, Kratos doesn't have all of this at one time as he has different abilities depending which version of him from the games you are using him as. Thus when using Kratos in a VS thread, and unless it is a composite Kratos from all of the games, it is important that you note of which Kratos your using in VS threads * This profile covers Kratos from the original trilogy. Not from the recent 2014 edition of God of War, where he traverses to The Norse Pantheon Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:God of War Category:Anti-Heros Category:Males Category:Warriors Category:Godslayers Category:Leaders Category:Tragic Characters Category:Orphans Category:Hybrids Category:Greek Gods Category:Anti-Villian Category:Protagonist Category:Neutral Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Weapons Master Category:Beserkers Category:Spartans Category:Parents Category:Fathers Category:Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale Category:Magic Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Whip Users Category:Bow & Arrow Users Category:Spear User Category:Summoners Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Life-Force Users Category:Absorbers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Healers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Air Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Earth Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Time Traveler Category:Explosion Users Category:Telepaths Category:Hammerspace Users Category:Size Users Category:Immortals Category:Regenerators Category:Shapeshifters Category:Astral Projectors Category:Ressurection Users Category:Weather Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 3